As communication technology becomes increasingly advanced, transceiver and receiver system blocks are becoming more and more complicated to design for system-on-chip (SOC) applications. Most of the high speed receivers and transceivers used in such SOC communication systems utilize an inductive-capacitive (LC) voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) (LC-VCO) for clock signal generation. As clock frequency rates continue to increase, the tuning frequency range of the LC-VCO has become one of the most challenging issues for designing receivers and transceivers. Therefore, it would be desirable to increase the tuning range of the LC-VCO.